


Voodoo

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: You always try to find away to piss off Bucky, loving how he overreacts. He never really knows why he gets so frustrated, even when you’re not doing anything. But you take it too far one day when you realize you shouldn’t have walked in on him in the showers. Now you have to reap what you sowed.





	Voodoo

“I swear to go-Y/N WHERE DID YOU FUCKING PUT IT?” You heard Bucky yelling at the top of his lungs and ran away giggling, seeing Natasha shake her head and Steve walk out to see what was going on.

“What did you do now?” Natasha asked you once you sat next to her.

“I may have hid his kit.” You whispered, grabbing a peach and eating it.

“You mean his arm kit?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Ahhahh heeee ya.” You kept on laughing. Sometimes you took it far but it was just so good to mess with him, considering how easily annoyed he got.

“You know, one day you’ll regret that.”

“Ya but today is not that day!” You glanced up to see Steve walking in slowly with Bucky behind him, his face fuming and avoiding you.

“You lost somethin sergeant?” You asked as innocently as possible making Steve give you the warning look.

“Y/N. Could you please tell me where you put the box?” Steve quietly asked you, making you snicker.

“Don’t know what you talking about Cap.”

“YOU SEE-” Steve cut him off before he yelled.

“Just…Y/N. His arm needs to be worked in asap. Please just get it out before it does any damage to the rest of his body.” He asked calmly, making you feel a little guilty about what you did. Not saying anything, you bit into the peach, making juice trickle down your throat. It was at this moment that BUcky looked up.

Seeing the viscous material drop down throat and into your shirt made him angrier.

Much much angrier

Without waiting any longer, you walked out into the patio with Steve and Bucky behind you. Taking your shoes off, you dove into the pool and pulled out the box. Placing it on the edge, you climbed out of the pool and wiped your face, picking up the box once more and handing it to Steve.

You avoided looking at Bucky, afraid that it would only edge him on further. He of course, did everything in his power to not strip you of your clothes right then and there. Seeing the wet tank top clinging onto your figure left nothing to the imagination. You were wearing a red lace bra that barely supported your cleavage. Watching one drop of water go down between the valley of your breasts was what did it for him. Grabbing the box from Steve, he slammed the door behind him when he walked inside, not looking back at you.

“Why do you always do that?” Steve inquired next to you, not smiling back when he saw you laughing again.

“Come on Steve it’s so easy to fuck with him.”

“Language.”

“Alright alright.”

“Come on Y/N. He needs to be treated with-”

“No he doesn’t. He’s a big boy Steve. He can take care of himself. If you keep treating him like a broken vase, guess what…he’ll become just that.” You left Steve standing there and walked back in, going straight to your room to change. An hour later, you headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat when you saw Bucky sitting at the counter eating a fruit salad.

Heading straight to the fridge, you looked for your leftover pizza and when you didn’t find it, you bent down to look for the nutella when you heard Bucky groan behind you. Was he really annoyed just by our presence?

Grabbing it and turning it around, you put some toast in the toaster and waited until it was ready.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” You asked him while  licking some nutella off of your fingers, making Bucky huff out in annoyance once more.

“Leave me alone Y/N.” He stared at his food and avoided you.

“It’s not like I did anything to bother you again…yet.” You winked at him and giggled when you saw him immediately look up at you.

Not standing it anymore, Bucky tried to grab his plate but failed, pushing it over the counter by accident. It fell on the floor right next to you and you yelped, jumping off so you don’t hurt yourself.

“Don’t worry I got it old man.”  
  
“No it’s alright I’ll-” He didn’t mean to push your hands but when he did, you grabbed a large piece of glass too hard and your finger started bleeding.

“Fucking hell Barnes watch it.” When he started apologizing, you thought of something.

“Here let me see. You ok doll?” He grabbed your hand again and when you didn’t respond, he looked up.

“You…why would you…” You started crying and fell backwards, making Bucky flustered at the sudden reaction.

“Shit doll I didn’t know it’s that deep here let me see-” You kept on crying more and tried to pass your little laugh for hiccups. Steve walked in and saw what was happening.

“What the hell happened here?” He started collecting the glass and before you could say anything, Bucky grabbed your finger and sucked on it to stop the bleeding. Goosebumps took over your body at the feeling of his tongue swirling around your finger and you thought of how warm it would be against your clit. Clenching your thighs, you sensed that Bucky knew how he was affecting you and before you could think about your plan, you just blurted it out.

“Bucky huhhh hhh ssaw me and-” You cried and hiccuped some more, pointing at Bucky to Steve.

“Buck what’s wrong with you? Violence is not the answer.” Steve grabbed your arm and stood you up, putting your hand under the running water. Bucky saw you smile before Steve looked back at you and he stood up immediately, wanting to yell at you but walking out before he could say anything that he might regret later.

When Steve heard you laughing, he rolled his eyes.

“Damn it Y/N I thought you were being serious. What happened?”  
  
“I annoyed him some more and he dropped the plate. When I tried to help he, he pushed me out of the way but my finger got cut. Then you walked in and I played around a little.”

“You’re gonna take it too far one time and no one will be here to help. Just sayin. Here.” He wrapped your finger with a cloth and told you to go and out bandaid on it.

You ate your sandwich and decided to train. Walking into the gym, you saw that Bucky was doing weights so you avoided him.

“What’d you do to him now?”

“Why?”  
  
“He came in and almost broke the door.” Natasha said while getting on the treadmill next to you.

“Ahaha did he now!” You started running, blasting music to your ears and shutting your eyes to focus on your heart rate.

Bucky was about to spar with Clint when he saw you running. And for the life of him, he couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming your body. The way our muscles moved and your sports bra hugged your figure didn’t help him. He wondered if you knew the effect you had on men but just kept on looking at you. Your reflection in the mirror gave him a beautiful sight of your boobs bouncing, not to forget the view of your ass confined by the tight booty shorts you were wearing.

When he looked away, he saw Natasha smiling and avoided her, not wanting to make a scene.

You kept on running until your throat was dry, slowing down and opening your eyes, only to see no one except Bucky. Getting off the treadmill, you went to drink water when you noticed Bucky stretching. He took off his shirt sometime in the last hour, making his body glisten with sweat in the light. His hair was in a messy bun and his arm was doing those noises that made you wish you had your vibrator with you that instance.

Drinking some water, you decided to have some fun with the situation.

“Hey sergeant.” You walked towards him, seeing him shake his head visibly at you.

“Not now. I’m trying to let off some steam.” His voice was gruff and it made you shiver.

“Well I need someone to spot me. If I break my neck, it will be your fault.” You walked to the weights and waited until he was behind you. Going easy for the first few rounds, you noticed how Bucky tried to avoid looking at the cleavage making its way from the top of your bra and smiled to yourself.

“Put the next one will ya.” Your voice came out a little louder than a whisper and you saw his eyes dilate at the sound of it.

“Mhhhhmm ffuck me that’s heavy.” You noticed how he shifted and tried not to laugh so you wouldn’t break your arms.

The more you worked your muscles, the louder your moans became and the harder it was for you to not laugh.

“Cut it out.” You heard him warn you and you looked at him innocently.

“Ffffuck me Sergeant that’s-” He didn’t let you finish, grabbing the weights and putting them back up before sprinting out of the gym and leaving you rolling on the floor and laughing at him.

Walking back to the living commons, you saw everyone sitting down and before you could say anything, Natasha told you that Bucky wanted to talk to you.

“Where is he?”

“Oh he said he needed to talk privately. He’s waiting in his room. Said to go in 10 minutes I think.” She said and shushed Steve when he was about to ask when Bucky ever said that.

You grabbed something to drink and made your way to his room. When you knocked on the door and he didn’t answer, you went back to your room and prepared your shower. Walking back to his room, you didn’t bother knocking on the door and just walked in.

And it was at that precise moment that you realized you took this way too far.

Bucky was standing naked in the middle of his room drying his face with a towel. You tried as hard as you could to not look down but your inhibitions flew out the window. A moan slipped through your lips when you saw how hard his dick was and the first thought that came to your mind was how much you wanted to taste it. Realizing that you were openly ogling him, you looked up again and saw him staring right back at you.

Shit. You were caught.

And the worst part was, he didn’t even try to cover up.

“I-you were…wanted-shit!” You ran out before he could even say anything, shutting the door behind you and covering your face.

How the hell were you supposed to ever look at him?

Getting into the shower, you turned on the cold water and relished how amazing it felt on your already hot skin. You couldn’t take it anymore. Since when did Bucky get you sexually frustrated? If you only knew what you were missing out on, you would have spent these last months getting on his good side and not fucking with him.

But man did you want to fuck him.

Walking out of the shower, you discarded your towel once you laid on your bed. Rolling over on your stomach, you grabbed your pillow and bit down on it so no one could hear you. Your hands went straight to you aching pussy to alleviate some of the pain between your thighs.

“Fucking hell Bucky…got me so wet. So wet.” you rubbed furiously at your clit, wanting to come as fast as possible.

“Shit Bucky faster…faster-” You shut your eyes and grabbed your hair, imagining Bucky fucking you with his metal fingers.

“Please Bucky-” Your moans were getting louder than you thought.

Bucky was about to confront you when he heard you begging and his name barely audible. Afraid something bad happened to you, he made his way to your room and opened it as quietly as possible so as to not make the situation worse.

What he found instead was a sight to behold.

> _Oh man down_  
>  You’re shaking his solid ground  
>  You’re running me wild  
>  And breaking me down, down  
>  Desperate now  
>  Way you do it, I don’t know how  
>  You’re drinking me dry  
>  Throwin’ fuel on a fire, fire

> _And we ain’t enough_  
>  If this is what you call love  
>  I swear I’m better alone  
>  I feel ya claws sinkin’ in  
>  Gettin’ under my skin like

You were on your mattress, ass in the air and fingers deep in your cunt, fucking yourself fast and rotating between teasing your clit and your wet lips.

He saw your juices rolling down on the mattress and controlled his breathing, not wanting to interrupt you. You looked so beautiful, your fingers not stopping for a second. He saw your hands grab your hair and stiful your cries.

> _Voodoo_  
>  V-V-Voodoo  
>  You got me too attached, keep me comin’ right back  
>  And just like that, got me comin’ right back like  
>  Voodoo  
>  V-V-Voodoo  
>  You got me too attached, keep me comin’ right back  
>  And I know that I ain’t fuckin’ with your voodoo  
>  Voodoo

“Please B-bucky harder…fuck I’m gonna come-” Your moans got louder by the second and Bucky couldn’t help but palm his hard on through his sweatpants. He leaned back on the wall and bit his lower lip, wanting to just grab your thighs and fuck you with his tongue instead.

“Your metal fingers Sergeant…fuck me with your metal fingers..wanna come all over your arm FFFFUCKK-”

> _And all my life_  
>  Can’t hold on to you this tight  
>  Phasin’ you out  
>  Just a face in the crowd, baby
> 
> _And this ain’t enough_  
>  If this is what you call love  
>  I think I’m better alone  
>  I feel your claws sinkin’ in  
>  Getting under my skin like

You came hard, your fingers not easing up and rubbing your cunt until you were too sensitive. But you didn’t stop, knowing that if Bucky was ever between your legs, he wouldn’t ease up.

“Shit James I can’t-”

> _Voodoo_  
>  _V-V-Voodoo_  
>  _You got me too attached, keep me comin’ right back_  
>  _And just like that, got me comin’ right back like_  
>  _Voodoo_  
>  _V-V-Voodoo_  
>  _You got me too attached, keep me comin’ right back  
>  _ _And I know that I ain’t fuckin’ with your voodoo  
>  _ _Voodoo_

Bucky lost it at the sound of his name rolling off your lips between moans. Your back arched into the mattress and your thighs were shaking from your orgasm, your feet bending up from the intensity of high.

Your hands finally slowed down, making Bucky snap out of his haze.

Payback was a bitch.

Your hands made their way up your body and you licked your lips.

“See what you do to me Serg.” You whispered to yourself, grabbing your towel and getting up. When you turned around, your heart stopped.

Bucky was standing against the door, his arms crossed and a smile plastered on his face.

“B-b..how l-”

> _Fakin’ the rush_  
>  Is almost like callin’ it love  
>  So why are you callin’ it love?  
>  Yeah, why are you callin’ it love?

“Enjoin yourself sugar?” He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards you like a wolf stalking his prey.

All thought escaped your mind. You couldn’t form a sentence even if you tried. He was standing right in front of you, your body barely hidden by the towel you were holding.

He took in your form, not caring that he was openly checking you out. You shivered under his gaze, the action not going unnoticed by him. He looked at you again and smirked.

Grabbing the towel, he didn’t have to pull hard on it before it left your hands. You were standing bare in front of him and a part of you knew that if you tried to cover yourself, he was going to get angry.

“Turn around.” He said as calmly as possible, his voice coming out more hoarse than he intended.

> _Voodoo_  
>  _V-V-Voodoo_  
>  _You got me too attached, keep me comin’ right back_  
>  _And just like that, got me comin’ right back like_  
>  _Voodoo_  
>  _V-V-Voodoo_  
>  _You got me too attached, keep me comin’ right back  
>  _ _And I know that I ain’t fuckin’ with your voodoo  
>  _ _Voodoo_

When you didn’t do as he said, he stepped closer to you and grabbed your arm.

“I said, turn the fuck around.” His voice was a few octaves lower, his metal arm not being gentle with you and turning you around so your back was against his chest. Your breathing picked up when you felt his breath on your skin. His arms were barely touching your skin and you were melting. When he moved your hair away from your shoulder and kissed it, you sighed. But that quickly turned into a moan when he bit down harder, leaving a mark on your skin that he licked. You didn’t move, wanting him to know that he was fully in charge.

“Feel what you do to me Y/N.” His hands pushed your lower stomach towards him, the outline of his cock hitting your back and making you bite your lips.

“Was on my way here to ask what you wanted…now I know.” He was making you shudder every time he spoke and he enjoyed the effect he had on you.

“What? No smart comeback? Come on doll, you been botherin me all day and now you’re shy?” His laugh made you clench your thighs to get rid of that itch and he noticed.

“Tsk tsk tsk…didn’t give you permission to do that.” Pulling away from you, you no longer felt the heat radiating off of him and whined. Hearing shuffling behind you, you were about to turn around when he stopped you.

“Already breaking the rules. Shoulda known you weren’t gonna listen.” Pushing you to the mattress, he got on top of you, grabbing your neck and turning your head so he could devour your lips. The kiss wasn’t romantic or passionate. It was raw and animalistic and made you see stars.

He took your breath away.

“Seeing your fingers deep in your cunt…fuck doll it was beautiful. Made me wanna taste you. If I’d known you were fantasizing about me, I would have obliged earlier. What were you thinking about sugar? Huh?”

You whimpered at his words, your body reacting instantly to his touch. His metal fingers were nibbling their way down your body but not before pinching your nipples and making you almost scream.

“Fuck Bucky-”

“No..no. that’s not how you address me tonight.”

“S-sergeant please-” You looked at him, batting your eyelashes and hoping he’d touch you.

“Want me to touch you baby?”

“Yes sergeant.”

“But darlin, you’ve been a bad girl.”

“I promise I’ll be good to you sergeant.” You tried again but he was not buying your act.

“I gotta punish you Y/N. For every little prank you pulled on me, you come. And you’re gonna count with me baby alright. You owe four orgasms.”

“Wait but-”

“Five now. The more you argue doll, the worse it gets for you.” He sassed back and when you frowned at him, he smacked your ass. Kissing down your body, he stopped at your lower back and spread your legs. When he saw your body tensing, he stopped.

“Y/N look at me.” You refused to look at him, afraid that this was all a dream and you were still in the shower or something.

“Doll look at me.” When you finally looked at him, he smiled.

“If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say the words. I don’t wanna force myself on you. You understand?” You nodded, your blush speaking for you.

“I bet you taste sweeter than you smell. I could smell your cunt the moment I walked in here. So fucking divine Y/N.” Wasting no time, he opened your thighs again and got to work, his tongue lapping at your already wet lips. When you shut your mouth with your hands, he stopped and pulled back.

“Nuh uhhh I wanna hear ya darlin. I wanna know what I do to you. Let me hear you baby please…your sounds are the sweetest thing I’ve heard in decades.” He spat at your pussy and licked a long stripe from your clit to your asshole, making you jump at the action. When he saw how sensitive you were, he did it again and smiled when he heard your reactions.

“Fuck baby doll, you taste like sugar.”

“S-sergeant I’m…can I come…please-” He was fucking you with his tongue.

“Come for me Y/N. Now.”

You weren’t sure what did it. It was either his commanding voice or the way he sucked your clit. But you didn’t care, because he didn’t let up, grabbing your hips and pulling you closer to his face, you clit between his lips.

“Ffffuck s-sergeant ahhhhh…” His scruff was causing the sweetest friction between your thighs. Moving his face sideways and rubbing his beard on your lips, he pulled another orgasm out of you, making you pull on his hair and scream into the pillow. He kept on repeating the action until he saw your skin getting red.

“Thank you sergeant…” You were trying to catch your breath when he pulled you up against his chest.

“You like it when I rub your pussy darlin? Was it better than your fingers?”

“Yes serg.”

“Was this how you fantasized about me? My tongue deep between your lips?”

“You were so much better than I imagined.”

“Hmmm. I seem to remember you wanting me to fuck you with my metal fingers though. Or was that not what you wanted?”

“Please…”

“Please what? Use your words Y/N.”

“Please fuck me with your metal ones sergeant.”

“Whatever the lady says.” Before you could even imagine what his fingers would feel like, he grabbed your throat with his flesh hand and made you look at him just so he could see your face when he inserts three fingers into your cunt.

“O my gah…ahhhh sss-ser-” You couldn’t say anything. You weren’t sure if you were able to say anything.

You didn’t know if he was vibrating his fingers or if he was moving his hand quickly inside of you. Either way, you were approaching your third orgasm of the night quicker than you thought and it felt amazing.

“You like that doll….like me having my way with you? My fingers are so deep into your cunt I wonder if-” He let his actions speak for him. The second he curled his fingers against your wall, you screamed and grabbed for his arm around your throat.

“There it is.” A few more times, and you came all over his hand, your juices gushing out and wetting his arm.

And for the second time, he didn’t stop his ministrations, choosing to keep on going just so he could see your face.

When he noticed that you were having a hard time breathing, he slowed down and took his fingers out, throwing you on the bed and licking his fingers. He made sure you were looking at him the entire time, smiling at you like he just won the Nobel Prize or something.

“Not done with you yet darling.” Taking his boxers off, he straddled you, rubbing his cock between your lips and thrusting in at once, not giving you a chance to adjust to him before coming out almost all the way and slamming back into you.

Pulling you up towards him, he grabbed both your arms and set a relentless pace. He relished this moment and commit it to memory, from the sound of your moans to the quick breaths you were taking to keep up with him.

“Fuck Y/N…look at you…taking my cock so well…so tight darling…so fucking tight and wet- SHIT-” He pronounced every word with a deep thrust.

You felt him everywhere around you. You didn’t know what drove you over the edge again. Was it the way he was manhandling you? Or was it his groans and the sound of his metal arm whirring behind you?

Whatever it was, it made you clench tighter around him and growl at how perfectly you fit around his cock.

“Fuck Y/N you feel so good….shit…so good doll-”

“Sergeant…please come for me…”

“My name doll…I wanna hear you scream my name one last time.”

“Ja-” He suddenly stopped and pulled out completely, rolling the both of you over.

“Shit doll you’re so beautiful.” He entered you again and thrust up, continuing to fuck up into you and memorizing your face.

“James..J-james please..”

“Ya doll…I’m here. Fucking gorgeous…shit fuck doll your pussy is like heaven..”

“James o-open your eyes…wanna see you come for me please J-”

“Shit d-doll I’m c-coming…FUCK-”

Licking his fingers, his hands roamed down your body to your ass and did what made you see stars.

“J-JAMES AHHHH-”

You both came at the same time, with your walls clenching around him and his hot come shooting deep inside of you. He grabbed you and pulled you in for a hug, wanting to make sure you weren’t going anywhere.

Moments passed before you tried to move only to feel him inside of you, causing aftershocks to go through your body and moan into his shoulder.

“You alright darling?” He asked and when you didn’t answer, he pulled you up until you were looking at him.

“I…” You were blushing hard and it made him laugh at you.

“In all my life, I never thought I’d make you speechless.” He said while putting a strand of hair behind your ear, making you smile at the small yet intimate gesture.

“Come on Y/N you gotta say something.” He raised his eyebrows at you.

“I’m s-sorry.” The only thing that came to mind was a small apology.

“What for?”

“For always bothering you.”

“Ohh ya hmmm.”

“D-do you…”

“Don’t know doll. I think you have to make it up to me more.”

You nodded immediately and hated how he made you feel.

“Now that that’s out of the way…” He was still deep inside you when he rolled you over and you felt his cock twitch. Grabbing your wrists, he pinned them above you and kissed you hard.

“Wha-”

“You broke your promise sugar.”

When you didn’t understand what he meant, he licked your throat up to your jaw and pulled away.

“You promised you’d be a good girl.”

“I was.” You were quick to reply, earning a chuckle from him.

Leaning down to your ear, he whispered, “good girls would have counted…”

“Fuck.”


End file.
